Devstream 82
Devstream 82 aired on October 28th, 2016, @2pm EDT We just revealed our “Are You Ready?” campaign for The War Within this week, so this Devstream focused a lot on how both players and developers should be preparing for this next major update. A lot of the joy of this episode came in showing off what awaits you on the Grineer Fortress for missions and level design, so I highly suggest you watch the actual stream here. If you want an idea of what to expect (Grineer Fortress Tileset, Endless Relic Missions, & more), or you simply want the TL;DW version, keep reading below.Official Devstream 82 Overview Housekeeping *Hallowed Nightmares Tactical Alert is live until November 1st at 2 pm ET. *Console build was submitted to Cert TODAY (October 28th)!DE Megan Twitter *Monday is your last day to enter our Eerie Warframe Display Contest. *Baro 50th visit is next week on PC! What goodies will be bring? *The next Second Stream episode was recorded after this Devstream, so stay tuned for it next week! *2x Affinity weekend starts now, instead of your usual GOTL alert! *Halloween Stream is happening on Monday during our Xbox One @ 1 stream! PAX Aus Come see us at PAX Aus! The Devs will be holding their own Warframe panel on Saturday, November 5th at 3 pm AEDT. Steve will also be participating in a “Future of PC Gaming” panel on Sunday November 6th, at 12:30pm AEDT. For those of you who don’t live down-under, you can catch both of those streams live over at http://twitch.tv/warframe ! Replayable Second Dream Quest Yes! It’s a thing! PC players can hopefully look forward to this ability next week. Dev82-replay.png Things to look for in The War Within *A new system that has a large link to Sorties, which revamps them and adds new rewards. *Custom music by The Second Dream composer Keith Power *3 to 4 times the amount of cinematic animation that you have seen in an Update before *New Fortress Tileset *New systems *Technical improvements (including volumetric lighting, fog, weather, and better metallics) *Frost cloth physics Endless Relic Missions We realize that a large part of the old Void system was removed with the Relic system: endless missions. To remedy this, we’re adding the ability to use multiple Relics in endless missions. As demonstrated with Defense: Every 5 waves, you will be given a chance to pick your Reward from your equipped Relic. If you battle on, you will get to equip a fresh Relic while seeing the choices of your squad mates as well. Dev82-relic.png Every 5 Waves will refresh your reactant count, so make sure you pick them up! The number of Traces rewarded will increase the longer you stay in-mission as well. Hopefully this system will be released with The War Within. Fortress We showed off our new Fortress tileset, which will be unlocked after you complete The War Within. Tenno will be able to run through the new Assault missions, which are officially the longest game modes (other than endless ones). Players must save a colony of civilians from being blown sky-high by the Grineer, requiring them to pass through multiple stages to accomplish this feat. More details (and visuals) are revealed in the stream for those who want to learn more. Dev82-assault.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/InsistentAridHatchetfish Mag Deluxe Skin Dev82-mag.png We revealed a new Deluxe Skin for Mag! Our character artist, Ray, sculpted it live on Stream to give players an idea of what goes into the creation process! TennoGen Round Six These items have now been accepted and will appear in-game in the coming months: :Chroma Vojnik Battle-Damaged Skin - Volkovyi :Carabid Ash Helmet - artarrwen :Telamon Atlas Helmet - artarrwen :Spitefire Graxx - Faven_PS :EMPEROR Frost Skin - Hitsu San :Ember Graxx - Faven_PS :Nyx Graxx - Faven_PS :Saryn Graxx - Faven_PS :Sari Syandana - malayu :Banshee Echo Helmet - Rekkou Congratulations to everyone whose submissions were chosen! HDR on Consoles We are currently working on HDR Support for Xbox One, which will hopefully pave the way for HDR on PS4 Pro (and HDR Desktop Monitors to come?). Either way, consoles should see overall performance improvement including frame rate, better resolution, better graphics and more. In the coming Console build, look for volumetric lighting and fog, as well as frame rate and VSync improvements (especially for Xbox One Tenno). 'Bard' Frame Dev82-bard.png Chat had the chance to pick the new default colour scheme for the upcoming ‘Bard’ frame to help differentiate her from Banshee. Stay tuned for the final version. Other changes have been made to her abilities, were you will able to compose small melodies using a step-sequencer that will be integrated into your power set. Relics as Alert Rewards Short answer: No. Long answer: In the original implementation of Relics, Alert-only Relics were considered, offering unique non-Void rewards. At the moment, there are no plans to use this system. Other Tidbits *Ash Deluxe Confirmed for 2016 on PC. *More tweaks to the Bladestorm rework are being done, including a toggle mode instead of the “hold to target, release to execute” system. *Frost Prime and Ember Prime? What? *Next round of Console TennoGen is confirmed with no release date. *More Kavat breeds are coming. Feral Kavats and Kubrows may also be a possibility. Me-ow. References ---- Category:Livestreams